


Gift Wrap

by Esselle



Series: Whole Milk [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Decisions, Christmas Music, Crosspost from tumblr, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: ' "It's me," Hinata says breathlessly,"I'myour Christmas present." His face proceeds to turn bright pink and he bites his lip, and Kageyama realizes, in a sort of slow motion panic, that Hinata thinks this entire situation is somehow sexy.'--Hinata has a sexy (in theory) surprise for Kageyama.





	Gift Wrap

"Okay… are your eyes closed?"

"They are…"

Kageyama's eyes are definitely closed. In fact, he had nearly fallen asleep, waiting for Hinata to unveil the present he'd gotten him for Christmas. This had involved, for whatever reason, disappearing into Kageyama's room with many assurances that it would "only take a minute" to get ready.

There followed nearly forty-five minutes of rustling, crinkling noises, a couple loud bangs, and more swearing than Kageyama has ever heard out of Hinata in the months now that they'd been dating. Kageyama dutifully keeps his eyes shut through it all, feeling quite sleepy after the dinner they'd eaten, as he lays on the couch and waits.

"Okay, good!" Hinata says. "On the count of three, you can open them."

Kageyama sits up. He hears more crinkling. It seems to be getting… closer.

"One…" Closer. "Two…" _Closer…_ "Three!"

Kageyama opens his eyes. He thinks, for a moment, that he might still be asleep, and dreaming.

Hinata stands unsteadily in front of him, recognizable due to the fact that his mess of red hair and round face are visible. The rest of him is covered—from shoulders to his feet—in festive Christmas wrapping paper. He's literally gift wrapped himself—he looks like a caterpillar after it's formed it's cocoon. Kageyama isn't entirely sure how he managed to walk the distance from the bedroom to the living room, but at least he now sees why it took so long.

"Wow," he says, eventually, because it's all he can think of _to_ say.

"It's me," Hinata says breathlessly, _"I'm_ your Christmas present." His face proceeds to turn bright pink and he bites his lip, and Kageyama realizes, in a sort of slow motion panic, that Hinata thinks this entire situation is somehow sexy.

"Lucky me—" is all Kageyama manages to say, before he loses his composure entirely.

"What?" Hinata asks, as he buries his face in his hands, shoulders shaking. "Kageyama, what is it? Are you okay?"

"I'm f-fine—" Kageyama says, trying to choke back his laughter, because—

"Do you… not like it?" Hinata asks, voice sounding tiny.

_Shit._

Kageyama swallows down the rest of his laughter and looks up. And fuck, there's Hinata, expression turning confused and upset, standing there all wrapped up. Kageyama shakes his head.

"I was just—" _So confused—_ "Surprised. So surprised that you did all this."

"I—" Hinata says, turning shy. "I read online…" Kageyama groans inwardly. "...that it can be, um, fun. To let the man in your life unwrap you, as a present."

 _The man in your life._ Kageyama internally facepalms. Hinata is clearly regurgitating whatever sex and dating website he discovered this Christmas surprise on (he reads a lot of those, in his efforts to keep up with Kageyama, and it always backfires).

"Okay," Kageyama says, starting to stand up. "Yeah, let me just—"

"Oh, wait!" Hinata exclaims, quivering within his packaging. "I still have to—don't get up yet!"

"Is there… more?" Kageyama asks, somewhat afraid of the answer.

"Yeah, I practiced!" Hinata says, nodding furiously. "Should I—okay, well, I'll just start—"

Kageyama doesn't get the chance to ask what before Hinata launches into it.

"Santa baby…" he starts to sing.

 _Oh no,_ Kageyama thinks.

On the one hand, it seems like Hinata really did practice some kind of routine for this song. On the other hand, it doesn't seem like he ever practiced while he had himself wrapped, and it's this critical detail that makes things start to fall apart.

He can barely move because of how tightly he's wrapped himself. He tries to jump but only manages to hop about an inch, landing precariously on his toes. Kageyama thinks he might be attempting to shimmy his hips at one point, but all that happens is a vague, wobbling motion, and the ever present crinkling of the gift wrap.

Throughout all of it, Hinata grows visibly more and more awkward, his voice fading into a bare whisper. Kageyama tries to keep watching him, but it's becoming more and more painful—he's about to suggest Hinata stop after the next verse, when Hinata tries to execute a little spin.

Everything comes crashing down—Hinata immediately overbalances, yelps, and then, like a tree being felled, plummets face first into the carpet. Without the use of his limbs to support him, there is no hope. He smacks into the ground and lays there like a plank of wood, unmoving.

"Fuck—" Kageyama launches himself off the couch. "Hinata, are you okay?" He kneels next to his prone boyfriend, and notices the wrapping paper is shivering slightly. "Shit," he says, reaching out to roll Hinata over, worried he's going to find him crying—

Hinata's nose and forehead are red from cushioning his landing, his cheeks are red with embarrassment, and he's laughing, shaking with silent giggles. Kageyama sits back and rubs his eyes, before he starts laughing, too.

"I thought you broke your fucking nose," he says. "You idiot."

"That wasn't part of what I practiced," Hinata tells him, and Kageyama snorts loudly.

"Could've fooled me."

Hinata closes his eyes, groaning. "It was supposed to be hot."

"Hinata," Kageyama says, "you look like a Christmas burrito." He can see Hinata withering further. "Do you want me to help you get out of this?"

"Yes," Hinata responds glumly.

"Alright, up we go," Kageyama says, grunting as he hauls Hinata to his feet. He keeps a careful hold on him to make sure he doesn't topple over again.

"I wanted to do something fun," Hinata sighs. "And sexy."

"One day, you're going to learn to leave the sexy stuff to me," Kageyama tells him, starting to tear the paper. "It is actually my job."

"That doesn't mean I can't do it, too!" Hinata protests.

"Whenever you try, you ruin it." Kageyama says.

Hinata falls instantly back into frowning, though it's a muted irritation, with Kageyama kissing his bare shoulders as he pulls off the wrapping.

"That sucks, though," he says. "I want to be… I want you to think I'm sexy."

"I do," Kageyama says. "Are you not wearing anything under here?"

"No," Hinata says. "That's the whole point."

"That's sexy," Kageyama points out. He pulls more of the paper away to expose Hinata's stomach and hips, settling onto the ground in front of Hinata, so he can press his lips to the newly revealed expanse of soft skin. "See? This is working."

Hinata makes a soft little noise above him, gripping onto his shoulders with his hands. "Oh—K-Kageyama, I forgot… to mention… one little thing…"

Kageyama strips the last of the paper away and stops, staring. Hinata is starting to get hard, cock bobbing in front of his face, but that's not what catches his attention. Fitted at the base of his cock is…

"A ring…" Hinata singsongs softly, as the realization that he's been wearing a cockring the entire time sinks in.

Kageyama looks up at him. "You could have led off with this, you know."

"Surprise?" Hinata licks his lips nervously, cheeks flaming.

Kageyama pulls him down into his lap. It's baffling to him that Hinata still doesn't seem to realize he's sexy just like this.

"This is a good gift," he murmurs in Hinata ear, before he bites it, teeth tugging Hinata's earlobe as he drags his fingers over his thighs.

"M-Merry Christmas!" Hinata breathes, sounding delighted his plan worked out in the end.

Kageyama smirks against his cheek. "It's definitely about to be."

If Hinata doesn't realize how perfect he is, then, well, Kageyama thinks he's alright coming up with new ways to remind him again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Multishipping at [Esselle](https://esselle.dreamwidth.org/) on Dreamwidth, [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
